


Cadre Prime - Art

by pallasite



Series: Behind the Gloves [149]
Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Backstory, Cadre Prime, Canon Compliant, Children, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fan Art, Fanart, Fix-It, Gen, Growing up in the cadre system, Psi Corps, Telepath culture, Worldbuilding, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pallasite/pseuds/pallasite
Summary: Artwork I commissioned fromRamon Puasa Jr.depicting the confusing complexities of growing up in Cadre Prime, the most elite cadre in Psi Corps.The prologue ofBehind the Glovesishere- please read!





	Cadre Prime - Art

**Author's Note:**

> New to _Behind the Gloves_? What is this series? Where are the acknowledgements, table of contents and universe timelines? See [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10184558/chapters/22620590).
> 
> If you like _Behind the Gloves_ and would like to send me an email, I can be reached at counterintuitive at protonmail dot com. Do you have questions? Would you like to tell me what you like about this project? Email me!
> 
> I also have an [ask blog](https://behind-the-gloves.tumblr.com/), a [writing blog](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pallasite-writes), and a "P3 life" Tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/p3-life) with funny anecdotes. :)

Artwork I commissioned from [Ramon Puasa Jr.](https://www.deviantart.com/monpuasajr) depicting the confusing complexities of growing up in Cadre Prime, the most elite cadre in Psi Corps.

While there are perhaps 10 million telepaths in the entire Earth Alliance, only a dozen or two children graduated each year from this elite cadre (itself one of several even in the Corps’ flagship Geneva school). Bester and Lyta both grew up in Cadre Prime. Talia did not - she grew up on Mars.

In the era of Director Vacit (2156-2202), Cadre Primers were placed in key positions in the administration of the Corps. Top jobs were often only open to Cadre Primers.

Only in Cadre Prime did the teachers dress up in scary costumes and, as “monitors,” reward or punish the children (sometimes brutally).

The faces are supposed to look fake - they are. The teachers are wearing white oval masks that are digital displays - they're sometimes blank, and sometimes have yellow smiles or frowns on them. (I just showed it all together, to show the overall confusing experience for children.)

More on Cadre Prime can be found here:

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665913>

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680634>


End file.
